The Runaway
by VoodooNecromancer
Summary: -COMPLETE- 19 year old Calicia Vigna is sick of being the punching bag for her alcoholic father. After running away from home once again, she finds herself in the den of sin that is the home of one Dr. Frank N Furter. Rated just to be safe! Sorry the summary is crap! Please R&R!
1. On The Run

**_Author's Note:_**_ Well hello there! Glad you could join me! Please, take a seat anywhere you like. This is my first Rocky Horror fic so please bear with me. I was listening to the movie soundtrack (like ya do when you work a corporate job like me and need something to occupy your mind) and this story just sorta came to me. So if it's horrid, I apologize. If even one person enjoys it, then it's a job well done on my part. So please review as you go along (or until the last updated chapter, whichever strikes your fancy) so I can hear your thoughts!_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing except for Calicia (pronounced Kah-lee-she-ah) who is the product of my own mind. All other RHPS characters are the property of the brilliant mind that is Richard O'Brien..._

* * *

**Chapter One - On The Run**

Snow fell from a grey sky as a young woman trudged down a deserted city street. Dressed head to toe in black, 19 year old Calicia Vigna pulled her jacket tighter as the cold December wind picked up. She had run away from home, again, and this time, she had no intention of ever being found. Her father was a drunk and her mother was no help, being too terrified of his temper to stand up to him when he used Calicia as his personal punching bag. She had dealt with it her whole life. Hell, she had even been put into foster care on multiple occasions. But her father always managed to get her back. Always.

Now, after being on the run for three days, Calicia found herself walking down an empty street next to the woods of Denton, Ohio. She had no idea where she was going, as long as it was far away from her broken home. As she walked, Calicia began to have the feeling someone was following her. She reached into the back right pocket of her black jeans and pulled out her switchblade. Looking back over her shoulder, she saw that she was indeed being followed. And of all people to be following her, it was her father.

"Calicia!" His voice was sharp, clear. He was actually sober.

"How did you find me?"

"Been followin' you in the truck since you left. But I knew it would make too much noise if I got too close, so I've been walkin' with ya the past 5 miles." He was walking closer now. Calicia wanted to run, but knew if she didn't do something, her father would just catch her and take her back to that hell. And that was the one thing she refused to do.

"Come on. It's time to go home."

"No."

"What did you say?" He was five feet away now and closing in on the un-moving Calicia.

"I said no. I'm not going home."

"Like hell you're not." Three feet separated them now. With a flick of her wrist, the razor sharp blade of her switchblade was exposed to the winter air. Calicia's father stopped dead in his tracks, eyeing the blade.

"Put that thing away, Calicia, before you hurt yourself."

"It's not me you should be worried about." Calicia's hand was steady as a rock as she raised the knife and pointed it at her father.

"I'm not going home. I'm not going to be your punching bag anymore. Now back off before you get hurt."

"You wouldn't swing on your own father."

"Try me." Yes, it was a challenge and yes, she shouldn't have said it, but she did. Her father lunged forward, in an attempt to get the knife away from her, but at the same time, Calicia swung the knife, slicing a clean line down her father's left forearm.

"Bitch!" Calicia's father lashed out and backhanded his daughter across the face. Reeling from the blow, Calicia put the back of her he left hand to her mouth and it came away stained with the red of her blood. Anger filled Calicia's mind and she struck out again, this time slashing her father's left cheek. As he put his hand up to the fresh wound, Calicia kicked him in the stomach. Her father collapsed onto the street and she turned and raced head long into the woods, her father's curses echoing after her.


	2. A Hunting Lodge For Rich Weirdos

_**Author's Note:**__ So it has been commented that Denton is not an actual town in Ohio. If you pay attention to the movie, they don't actually say that it's in Ohio, but there are several references to Ohio (mostly visual) throughout the movie that suggest they are in Ohio. There are, in fact, 18 towns named Denton in the US. _

_Right...on with the story!_

* * *

**Chapter Two - A Hunting Lodge For Rich Weirdos**

Calicia ran and ran until she thought her legs would give out. Even then, she did not stop. When at last she couldn't run any further, she collapsed against a tree and found herself sitting in a small snow drift. Exhausted and still bleeding from her mouth, Calicia began to cry. She was cold, lost, and scared. She had wanted so badly to kill her father for the horrible abuse he had dealt her for so many years, but she was inexperienced with wielding a knife. So the outcome was the best she could do. She prayed her father wouldn't come after her and find her.

After about 10 minutes of sitting in the snow, Calicia was shivering and her teeth were chattering something fierce. Her clothes were soaked through and with the sun going down, she knew she had to find shelter soon or she would freeze. She stood and hiked further into the woods. Before long, she saw a small flicker of light in the distance. Figuring this to be a house of some sort, Calicia moved in the direction of the light. She finally came out of the woods and found herself facing a huge stone castle.

"A castle? In Denton, Ohio?" Calicia wondered aloud. "Must be some sort of hunting lodge for rich weirdos or something." No matter what it was, it looked warm and maybe there was a chance she could sleep on a couch or a chair for the night and continue on in the morning. Nervously, Calicia trudged up the snow covered walk and up to the massive front door. She reached out and pushed the doorbell and listened as the sound echoed through the stone structure. The door creaked slowly open and Calicia found herself looking into the blue eyes of a blonde-haired man in a suit that looked like it needed a good washing and a hunched back.

"Hello," he drawled, looking at Calicia with an air of boredom.

"Umm, hi. I'm Calicia and I was wondering if..."

"You're wet," the doorman interrupted.

"Well, uh, yeah. I was sitting in the snow a little while ago."

"Why?"

"Long story. Look, I'm just looking for a roof over my head for the night. I'll sleep on couches, chairs, even the floor. I'm just really cold and really tired." Giving the young woman a quick look up and down, the man stepped to the side, opening the door wider. Calicia took it as a sign to enter the castle and did so without hesitation.

Inside, she found herself surrounded by antiques, a lot of them covered in cobwebs and dust. A lift shaft was directly in front of her, though she couldn't see the lift itself. The man that had opened the front door moved towards the lift and pushed the button to call it to him

"I shall go inform the master of your desire to stay here for the night," he drawled. "Wait here. I'll be back with his answer." With that, the lift came rattling down and stopped in front of the man. He opened the gate and stepped inside, pulling the gate closed again. That's when Calicia spoke.

"Wait! Can I at least get your name before you go?"

"Riff Raff." And with that, he was hoisted up the lift shaft and out of sight. Calicia remained standing by the front door, waiting for Riff Raff to return to see if the master of the house would allow her to stay for the night.

After waiting in silence for about 10 minutes, the lift began to rattle back down to the ground floor. As it descended, Calicia caught sight of a pair of silver high heels with black rhinestones, legs covered in black thigh highs, garter straps attached to a black lace garter belt over black lace panties, a black corset, a strand of pearls around a pale neck, and finally the face (and wild black hair) of the person in the lift. It was at that moment that Calicia realized she was looking at a man, somewhere in his late 20s/early 30s dressed in drag and full makeup. What was even crazier...Calicia thought he was gorgeous. His green eyes landed on her and sparkled with a mysterious fire. A smile played on his deep red painted lips as he opened the lift gate and stepped out directly in front of her.

"So. You must be the little runaway Riff Raff was talking about," he said in a sophisticated British accent that made Calicia go a bit weak in the knees.

"I never said I was a..." Calicia began before being silence by the man raising a hand wearing a fingerless leather glove.

"Riff Raff didn't need you to say it. He could tell. As can I." The exotically dressed man reached out that same gloved hand and put it under Calicia's chin and turned her head so he could better see the split lip her father had given her hours before. She still had dried blood on her face and the lip was a little swollen, but not terribly. Calicia's eyes fluttered shut at the gentle touch. It was something she wasn't used to, especially coming from a man.

"And what, may I ask, is your name my dear?" The hand drifted back from Calicia's face and her eyes opened again.

"Cali. Short for Calicia."

"Calicia. How...exotic."

"And you are...?"

"Dr. Frank N Furter."

"Doctor." Calicia held out her hand for a handshake, but Frank took it and kissed the top of it instead.

"Please, call me Frank," he purred with a mischievous smile on his lips once more. Calicia couldn't take her eyes from the deep green pools of Frank's eyes as she nodded.

"Now, to the matter of taking up a place here for the night..."

"Yes." Calicia snapped out of her daze. "If there's a chair or couch in front of a fire, or even just a spot on the floor, I would be much obliged. And I can be out by morning."

"The floor? Perish the thought my sweet." Frank purred. "We have spare rooms upstairs where fires can be made in private fireplaces." Before Calicia could form a reply, Frank turned his head toward a staircase in the corner and shouted.

"Magenta! Columbia!" Footsteps could be heard hurrying on the floor above Calicia and Frank and soon they were coming down the stairs. A woman with bushy reddish-orange hair appeared first, dressed in a maid's uniform, trailed by another woman with short cherry red hair in a red tank top and black short shorts. This second woman eyed Calicia with suspicion upon seeing her still hand in hand with Frank.

"Magenta," Frank began. The bushy haired woman inclined her head toward the master of the house. "This is Calicia. She's a runaway and is seeking shelter here for the night. Take her upstairs and see that she has dry clothes to change into." Magenta nodded and extended a pale hand toward Calicia. Shyly, Calicia released Frank's hand, took a step forward, and accepted Magenta's hand like a frightened child. Truth be told, she was a little scared. She was in a huge castle with strangers, one being a very attractive cross dresser. But at the same time, it was infinitely better than being out in the snow, or worse, home. At this castle, she was actually welcome. Taking small comfort in that thought, Calicia followed Magenta up the stairs. As they went, Calicia heard Frank tell Columbia to make a fire in the room she was going to be occupying.

"Magenta?" Calicia asked about halfway up the stairs.

"Yes?"

"Is there any place I could maybe get a hot bath or shower?"

"Of course," Magenta replied in an accent that reminded Calicia of Cloris Leachman in _Young Frankenstein_.

At the top of the stairs, Magenta turned right and walked into a large bathroom. Everything, from the floor to the counter tops was black marble flecked with gold with golden faucets and knobs. Even the large soaking bathtub was black marble. There was a blood red floor mat in from of the sink and another matching it in front of the bathtub. The towels that hung on the towel bar were the same shade of red.

"Everything here is at your disposal, miss." Magenta said from next to the door. "And your room is down the hall, second door on the left."

"Thank you, Magenta. Umm, where could I find a change of clothes?"

"Columbia will have clothes put on your bed. The robe on the back of this door is for you to use to get from here to your room." Calicia nodded and Magenta backed out of the bathroom, closing the door as she went. Alone at last, Calicia stripped out of her wet clothes and drew herself a hot bath. Once the tub was full and the bathroom was good and steamy, Calicia climbed into the water, sank up to her shoulders in the sinfully pleasant water, and closed her eyes. Her eyes hadn't been closed 2 minutes when she felt a breeze.

"Forget something, Magenta?" Calicia asked, not bothering to open her eyes. She heard the bathroom door click shut.

"Magenta already went to bed, my sweet. It's just you and me." Calicia's eyes snapped open at the voice and locked on Frank, who was wearing a black silk robe with an "F" in elegant silver script over the left breast and silver trim all around.

"Frank! What are you doing?!" Calicia quickly sank further into the water, realizing too late that with no soap bubbles, Frank could still see all of her through the water. A smile played on Frank's lips as he watched the young woman try to hide herself from him in the warm water of his bathtub. He crossed the bathroom and sat down on the edge of the tub, taking extra care to only look into Calicia's hazel eyes.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing." Frank said offhandedly, still not taking his eyes from Calicia's.

"And you couldn't ask that from the door?" Calicia's heart was hammering at her rib cage at the thought of being alone with Frank. Frank leaned a bit closer to Calicia and dropped his voice lower.

"I saw how you reacted when I touched your face earlier..."

"Oh. You did?" Calicia murmured. Frank nodded.

"A woman who reacts like that to the slightest touch is a woman who hasn't known tenderness or the caress of a man's hand..." Calicia blushed furiously at Frank's intimate words and absentmindedly reached up and touched her mouth where her father had hit her so hard she'd bled. Out of her peripheral vision, Calicia saw Frank cautiously reach out a hand and felt it land gently under her chin as it had earlier in the front hall. She fought to keep her eyes open against the soft touch.

"It was your father who hit you." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. As if Frank had seen it happened. Calicia nodded, unable to speak past the lump that was forming in her throat. How did he know? She was a total stranger to him. And yet, he was showing her kindness, sympathy. She didn't understand why and it was bringing tears to her eyes. She turned her head away from Frank, trying to fight off the tears. She hated crying, especially in front of people. Frank turned her head back to him and locked eyes with his once again. He held her gaze in silence, seeing the tears shining, on the brink of escaping down her face. After a few moments that felt like an eternity to Calicia, Frank leaned forward over the water and kissed Calicia gently on the forehead, then rose and left the bathroom without a word. Only when she was alone again did Calicia let the tears fall.


	3. Jealousy Doesn't Look Good On You

_**Author's Note: **__Wow! I'm actually getting reviews on this thing! Honestly, I didn't think I'd get any traffic on it. Why? Well, I don't really know. My stories don't ever seem to get many reviews lol. Lame excuse I know. But I am enjoying reading all of your lovely reviews! Now I hope I don't totally botch this and disappoint anyone! _

* * *

**Chapter Three - Jealousy Doesn't Look Good On You, Columbia**

Columbia had just finished getting a roaring fire started in Calicia's room and had set out a black tank top and matching black silk underwear and black short shorts when she heard the sound of heels on the hardwood floor in the hall. She knew they belonged to Frank, but what she didn't know was what he was doing in this part of the castle at this time of night. It was his night with Rocky, which would keep him in his lab, on the other side of the house. She quietly stepped over to the door, opened it slowly, and stuck her head out just in time to see Frank go into the bathroom where Calicia was taking a bath. Anger and jealousy filled Columbia's mind as the bathroom door closed behind Frank. As quickly and quietly as she could, Columbia crept down the hall and put her ear to the bathroom door. She heard everything that passed between this new woman and Frank. Her Frankie. For 10 years, Columbia had been the only woman in Frank's bed. But now she felt threatened by this new presence on the other side of the bathroom door.

After a few minutes of standing with her ear glued to the wooden door, Columbia heard the swish of Frank's robe and click of his heels as he moved toward the door. She jumped back and to the side just as Frank opened the door and stepped out into the hall.

"Whatcha up to, Frankie?" Columbia's high voice stopped Frank in his tracks. He hadn't seen her when he left the bathroom and now he turned to face his playmate with a smile.

"My sweet Columbia." Frank reached out and ran a hand down her right cheek. "I was just checking up on our guest." Columbia melted at Frank's touch, just like she always did.

"And that's all?" Columbia asked, eyes closed against the warmth of Frank's hand.

"Columbia. You get so jealous so easily," Frank purred, hand still caressing his lover's face. "You really need to learn to share better my sweet." At that, Columbia's eyes snapped open, filled with fire.

"I do share! I share you with Rocky!"

"Hush child!" Frank snapped at Columbia's outburst, grabbing her wrist and dragging her to her bedroom on the opposite end of the hall. He closed the door and only then did he release Columbia's wrist from his vice grip.

"You would do well to remember I am the master of this house," Frank hissed. "I do not belong to you. I do not belong to anyone. I am free to be in any bed in this house as I desire. If I wish to see another woman, you will accept it and let me do as I wish without complaint. I'm getting sick of your whining when I find myself anywhere but your bed." When Columbia couldn't think of a reply, Frank turned on his heel, opened the door, and stormed out. In a new fit of anger, Columbia snatched up a pillow from her couch and thew it against the wall. She felt like she couldn't win. She had cared for Frank until Eddie came into the picture. Then she had fallen hard and fast for him and started neglecting Frank's bed. Angered by this and other things, Frank had killed her beloved Eddie, thus forcing Columbia back to his bed full time. Though at the same time, he had created Rocky and divided his time between the two. Now, after 5 years of being parted from Eddie, Columbia had realized she was falling for Frank and didn't want to have to share him with anyone.

And now, with Calicia in the house and the tenderness Frank had shown the younger woman in the bathroom minutes ago, Columbia was afraid she was going to be cast off. Frank's outburst hadn't helped either.

A soft knock echoed through the room, bringing Columbia out of her thoughts. She walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Magenta, dressed in a deep blue camisole, matching lace underwear, and a black robe.

"Oh, hey Genta," Columbia mumbled, stepping aside so Magenta could walk into her room. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Riff Raff?"

"I heard the master storm off to the lab muttering something about you, so I figured I'd check up on you. Riff understands." Columbia reached out and hugged her friend, then flopped down on her bed and stared up at her headboard that was covered in pictures of Frank and Eddie.

"It's Calicia isn't it." Magenta said, stretching out on her stomach next to Columbia.

"I can't help it, Genta. I can't stand her."

"You don't even know her."

"No, but what I do know is Frankie has taken a shine to her. Which means the longer she stays, the better the chance he'll have her in his bed."

"Honestly Collie, you're acting like a jealous wife. No wonder the master was upset with you," Magenta chided. Columbia glared at Magenta as she continued.

"He's not in a relationship with you. You knew 10 years ago that all he wanted you for was sex. That's all it's ever been. And all it will ever be. That's what you signed on for."

"I know, I know. But dammit Genta, I think I'm falling for him."

"Well you better stop. You know the master will never be tied down. So stop simpering over him and take pleasure in the fact that you are still the only woman in his bed." With that, Magenta made to get up and leave when Columbia's hand grabbed her arm.

"Stay with me tonight? I doubt Frankie is gonna come back tonight."

"Alright, let me tell Riff and I'll be back." With a nod, Columbia released Magenta's arm and watched as her only friend and confidant strolled out of her bedroom.


	4. The Kiss

_**Authors's Note:**__ So glad to have such wonderful reviews! You guys are really making me excited to write this thing! And I'm so happy that I'm managing to capture everyone in a good light. _

_From the last chapter, you've probably figured out that Columbia might be a handful later. Hopefully she won't do anything too crazy! In the meantime, on to chapter 4!_

* * *

**Chapter Four - The Kiss**

The days went by and Calicia stayed on at the castle. She was well aware of her host's lavish lifestyle filled with debauchery and parties. While Frank hadn't asked her into his bed, he continued to shower her in affection. Gentle caresses and sweet words kept her breathless and caused her to fall madly in lust. Lust, not love. She didn't know Frank enough to actually love him, but she did lust after him something fierce.

Frank knew the power he had over the 19 year old runaway. He lusted after her, but at the same time, didn't want to rush into getting her into his bed. Calicia was young, innocent (as far as he could tell), and he feared if he rushed it, she would run from him too. No, he had to bide his time, get her to trust him, fall for him completely, then he could take her to his bed and make her one of his playmates. Maybe even get her to replace Columbia as his main girl. Not that he had grown tired of the nights he spent in Columbia's bed. He was tired of her possessiveness. She knew he would never settle down, never be a one woman (or one man) kind of guy. He liked to play, he liked variety. But he hated anyone who tried to control him and his desires and that was exactly what Columbia was doing. She had stood by him for 10 years and she was great in bed, but unless her whining stopped, he was going to need to replace her.

Calicia enjoyed her time at the castle. She had let it slip about three days into her stay that she loved to draw and paint and woke up one morning to Frank sitting on the edge of her bed, anxious to show her a surprise. He had turned one of the spare rooms on the ground floor into an art studio for her, complete with 2 light boxes on a beautiful desk, a drafting table, 3 easels, canvases, acrylic paints, brushes, and more Prismacolor colored pencils than she knew what to do with. So most days found Calicia in her new studio with the curtains open to let the sunshine in, bent over a drawing or painting with her earbuds in and iPod cranked.

One morning in early January, a month into her stay, Calicia was listening to one of her favorite bands, HIM, and was working on a painting of a steampunk skull when there was a knock on the door.

"It's open!" Calicia called from her easel as she shut off her iPod and took her headphones out of her ears. The door opened and Frank walked in, taking in, for the first time, Calicia's back. Or what he could see of it. She was on a stool in a black sports bra and faded blue jeans. Her blood red dyed hair was pulled back in a sloppy bun and she was barefoot. But what caught Frank's attention was the full size angel wings tattooed in black and grays from her shoulder blades to her waist. From about the middle of her back down, the feathers on the wings had red blood dripping from them. A heart shaped design (Frank had learned it was called a heartagram), was partially visible around the bra, was done in the same color scheme with blood dripping from the bottom of it.

"I was unaware I was housing an angel." Frank teased, walking to stand in front of Calicia. Calicia gave him one of her smiles that gave him butterflies.

"Fallen angel maybe." Calicia put down her paintbrush so she could give Frank her full attention.

"Y'know...you still haven't told me why you wound up on my door step a month ago," Frank said. Calicia shifted on her stool.

"You already know why. I was my father's punching bag my whole life, my mom wouldn't stand up to him, so I left."

"But why here? Don't you have friends you could have stayed with? A boyfriend perhaps?" Calicia laughed out loud at that.

"Yeah right. Me with a boyfriend. That's a riot."

"Why is that so amusing to you?" Calicia laughed again, this time, a sinister bark of a laugh.

"Because what boy would want me when my father boasted to anyone who would listen that I was his sex slave? It was a complete lie mind you. Not even sure why he would make up something that horrid. But he did and no one wanted to touch me, let alone be seen with me. So no friends and certainly no boyfriends." For the first time in his life, Frank was at a loss for words. He had not expected to hear that. Calicia saw his shock and smiled a wicked smile.

"Oh don't pity me, Frank. I don't need it. I'm here, away from all of that, and that's all I care about." Before Frank could reply, Calicia stood up, closed the distance between them, and kissed him. The wave of heat that crashed over Frank when his lips touched Calicia's almost knocked him back a step. He kissed her back, tongue brushing her lips, willing them open. Calicia complied without complaint and Frank's tongue snaked it's way into her mouth. He tasted her hunger for him and realized in that moment how much she really wanted him. He gently pulled away from her and looked into her hazel eyes.

"Calicia," he breathed her name.

"Yes." Calicia answered, voice barely a whisper.

"What are you doing." Why on earth was he questioning her? You didn't question a beautiful woman when she was throwing herself at you. And yet, he wanted to know.

"Thanking you for sheltering a poor wretch like me." Frank smiled and touched his forehead to Calicia's.

"I want you, Frankie. All of you."

"Well my dear. I think I can accommodate that." With a laugh, Frank swept Calicia up into his arms and carried her out of her studio and up to his lab.


	5. What Was The Bang? Your Cherry

_**Author's Note:**__ SMUT DEAD AHEAD, CAP'N! THERE'S NO AVOIDING IT! WE'RE GOING IN!_

_Yep, this is most likely the chapter where either everyone will be totally cool with how things go, or will get really pissed and will grab the pitchforks and torches and will call for me to be burned at the stake. Which is why as soon as this chapter is up and posted, I will be changing my name and leaving the country lol. Kidding of course! In all seriousness though, I do hope everyone can take this as it is as part of the story and not that I'm completely losing the characters. And for the record...writing this so that it's not too crazy descriptive (despite my rating on the story) was actually very difficult. Who would have thought lol._

_And now, on with the show! Richard O'Brien, forgive me for what I'm about to do! LOL. xD_

* * *

**Chapter Five - What Was The Bang? Your Cherry.**

Frank carried Calicia through his lab and into his sprawling master bedroom. The king size four-poster bed dominated the room and everything was in black, purple, and silver. He set Calicia down on the black Egyptian cotton sheets of his bed and climbed in after her on his knees. Their lips met feverishly once again, tongues and teeth driving their passions.

"Calicia," Frank growled as he came up for air. "You are wearing entirely too much clothing." Calicia smiled and sat up, yanking her sports bra over her head and flinging it to the side. At the sight of her creamy breasts, Frank reached out and caressed them as he went back to kissing her sweet mouth. Calicia's hands went to the back of Frank's corset and began undoing the laces with expertise. She could feel Frank getting harder, even through her jeans, as she worked to remove the corset. Once the laces were loose enough, Frank sat back on his heels, undid the front clasps and discarded the item to the floor. Before he could get back to Calicia's mouth or breasts, Calicia's hand had disappeared down the front of his lace panties.

"Calicia..."

"Frank..." Calicia's voice had dropped an octave, filled with nothing but desire. "I think you should take these off..." Frank's head went back and his eyes closed as Calicia removed the underwear and returned her hand to his hard length.

"I want you, Calicia." Frank breathed. "All of you."

"I'm yours, Frankie." That was all the incentive Frank needed. He pulled back from Calicia's hand and leaned forward. He grabbed hold of Calicia's jeans and yanked them and her underwear off in one movement. And there she was, every inch of her porcelain body exposed to him. A ravenous hunger filled his deep green eyes as he looked at her, drinking in the site. He knew she was a virgin, she had basically admitted it. For once, he actually wanted to be careful with a woman, but didn't know if he could actually hold himself back enough to do so.

"Frankie." Calicia purred, seeing Frank looking a little unsure as his gaze never left her body. "I know what you're thinking. Don't worry about me. This is all about you." A wicked grin spread across Frank's lips at her words. He reached out and brushed her cheek with his fingers, then ran them in a line down her neck, between her breasts, over her stomach, and down to the part of her that he truly desired. He could feel the heat rising off of her in waves. He slid his fingers across her folds and her back arched in response. He took that as a sign to continue and slid his fingers inside the heat of her body, causing a moan to escape her throat.

"Frank. I want you. Now." Calicia arched her back again as Frank's fingers touched her in places she didn't know she could be touched. "And remember, this is all for you."

"I know, Cali." Frank moved his body over hers, leaned down, and kissed her hard. Calicia kissed back just as hard, her hand guiding him inside her. With a sharp intake of breath from Calicia, Frank was inside her and already in a rhythm. At first, Calicia was in pain, but the pain soon turned to pleasure as Frank moved rhythmically in and out of her. Her fingers tangled themselves in Frank's wild black hair and her insistence that he could be rougher urged him on. In a blur of movement, Frank grabbed both of Calicia's wrists and pinned them over her head to the bed. A wild look flashed through Calicia's hazel eyes as she looked up at Frank.

_My God, _Frank thought, looking down into Calicia's eyes. _She's actually enjoying this. She wants me to be rough with her..._

That was all Frank needed to see in her eyes. He stopped holding back and slammed full force into her. Calicia cried out in pleasure, calling his name and arching into the abuse he was inflicting on her insides.

"Frank. I think I'm gonna..."

"Yes. Let go, Calicia. Let go and let it happen." She barely heard him as the ecstasy of her first orgasm slammed full force into her, tearing a scream from her throat. Frank climaxed at the same moment, feeling the rush of his own orgasm mixed with Calicia's. He slid out of the warmth and tightness of his once virgin lover and collapsed onto the bed next to her, breathing hard. He glanced over at Calicia and saw her chest rising and falling quickly as she tried to slow her own breathing. They lay in silence for a few moments catching their breath, then Calicia spoke.

"Frankie?"

"Yes my sweet."

"You are one hell of a lover."


	6. The Morning After

**_Author's Note: _**_I would like to say a big thank you to catalystic who has been faithfully reviewing this story. Your kind words have helped me continue with a story that I figured wouldn't see one reader. And now, on with the show!_

* * *

**Chapter Six - The Morning After**

The next morning, Calicia woke up in her bed, sore, but in the best possible way. The events of the night before flooded her mind and she smiled to herself. After their romp in Frank's bed, she had returned to her own bed, only to be joined an hour later by Frank for more fun. She rolled over, expecting to be alone, only to find herself staring at the sleeping form of Frank N Furter. She had fully expected him to sneak out and back to his bed before she woke up. But there he was, asleep in her bed. Moving as carefully as she could, Calicia slid to the edge of the bed and got to her feet. She padded barefoot to the walk in closet that she had steadily filled with clothes over the time she had been living at the castle. After pulling on a pair of faded blue jeans and a Rolling Stones t-shirt, Calicia headed to the door to head for the bathroom.

"And where d'you think you're going?" Frank's low voice stopped Calicia with her hand over the doorknob.

"Morning, Frank. Didn't think you were up," Calicia replied, turning to face the man in her bed.

"You didn't notice me watching you when you got out of bed?"

"Nope. Thought you were still asleep." Calicia walked a little stiffly back to bed and climbed in. Frank giggled and wrapped an arm her shoulders, pulling her into him.

"What's got you all touchy-feely? I've never took you for the cuddly type, Frank."

"Just making sure you're alright after last night. Is that a crime?" Calicia giggled and shook her head no.

"So. Does this officially make me one of your playthings?"

"Don't say it like that, Calicia. You are one of my lovers." It did sound better that way, Calicia had to admit. She knew she shouldn't be ok with it. In fact, she shouldn't even be in the situation she was in. But she was so used to Frank's unorthodox lifestyle she simply didn't care. All that she cared about was the fact that someone actually cared about her.

"Right. Well, I need a shower. And breakfast."

"I've got something you can have for breakfast..." Calicia giggled uncontrollably at Frank's response and swatted playfully at him. Frank smiled and kissed Calicia's forehead before releasing her so she could go shower.

"Oh, and Frank? Could you ask Magenta to wash my sheets?" Frank looked at the black sheets and noticed the stains where their activities had soaked into the cotton fabric.

"Anything for you my sweet." Frank replied as Calicia disappeared out of the bedroom.

After a warm shower, Calicia made her way down the hall and the main stairs to the ground floor of the castle where her art studio was. On her way past the kitchen, she ran into Columbia.

"Morning, Columbia." Columbia didn't answer, just shot Calicia a look of hatred and kept walking. That look was enough to make Calicia stop walking.

"I said good morning, Columbia!" Calicia said louder at the other woman's back. Columbia stopped at the other end of the hall and turned back to face Calicia.

"Good morning, Calicia," she spat, words full of as much anger as the look in her eyes. Without waiting for a reply, Columbia turned and stormed off. Calicia shook her head and continued to her art studio where she proceeded to bury herself in a painting of a black Pegasus for the majority of the afternoon.


	7. Columbia Goes Looney Tunes

_**Author's Note: **__Oh Columbia your attitude is going to catch up with you one day! Hope everyone has been enjoying this so far! The couple reviewers I've had seem to think I'm doing pretty well with this, so let's not stop now!_

* * *

**Chapter Seven - Columbia Goes Looney Tunes**

The day progressed without incident. Calicia stayed in her studio painting until dinner, completely forgetting the minor altercation with Columbia that morning. Around 8:00, she heard Magenta hit that ridiculous gong of hers and announce that dinner was ready loud enough to wake the dead. She quickly stripped off her t-shirt and jeans, revealing a black and green overbust corset and black hot pants. She had bought the outfit earlier in the afternoon and planned to show it off to Frank at dinner. She knew it was his night with Columbia, but he enjoyed his women eating dinner in lingerie, so she thought there was no harm debuting a new outfit. Pulling on a sexy pair of black thigh high boots, Calicia left her studio and headed for the dining room. Everything was set up as it always was. Frank at the head of the table, Columbia to his right, Rocky on his left. Then Magenta next to Columbia, Riff Raff next to Rocky, and her empty chair next to Riff. As she walked in, Frank, who had been talking to Columbia about something, stopped mid sentence to stare at Calicia.

"Well. What have we here? Something new for dinner?" Frank asked, a smile playing on his lips. Calicia smiled in return and nodded.

"D'you like it? I got it this afternoon."

"I do. It's very...you." Calicia's smile widened and sat down next to Riff Raff.

"Kiss ass." Columbia muttered under her breath.

"I'm sorry, Columbia, what was that?" Frank asked, annoyance building in his accented voice.

"Nothin'." Columbia shoveled a forkful of mashed potatoes into her mouth. Frank sighed and shook his head. The meal progressed more or less in silence with only a few comments being made sporadically in compliment of the food. Every so often, Calicia caught Frank looking down the table at her and she would smile back at him, giggling into her food when he would give her suggestive looks. It finally got to be more than Columbia could take.

"Good God, Frank! Why don't you just fuck her right here on the table and get it over with!"

"Columbia!" Magenta exclaimed, grabbing her friend's wrist. Frank shot Columbia a look full of daggers.

"No! I'm done being quiet!" Columbia's shrill voice cut through the room. Calicia sank down in her chair, knowing Columbia's wrath was about to be directed at her.

"I'm done being second best!" Columbia shouted, jumping to her feet. "Frankie, I love you. There. I said it. I love you and I don't want you near that...that...whore!"

"That's enough, Columbia." Frank growled.

"No! No it's not!" Columbia raced around the table and yanked Calicia from her chair by her long red hair. Calicia cried out and tried to fight her way free, but quickly stopped when she felt something sharp against her throat. A knife. More specifically, her switchblade. How Columbia had managed to find the knife, she had no idea. Frank, Riff, and Magenta all stared with wide eyes at Calicia, head yanked at what had to have been a terribly uncomfortable angle, her own knife being held against her pale throat.

"I am sick and tired of this bitch getting in the way of my happiness! You don't need her, Frankie. You have me! I've been here for 10 years. 10! And what do I have to show for it!"

"Columbia. This is ridiculous." Frank said, rising from his chair. "Drop the knife. Let Calicia go." He started moving toward Columbia, who began backing up until her back was against the wall, Calicia still in front of her.

"I'll kill her, Frank. Come any closer and I'll slit her pretty little throat!" Columbia pressed the knife edge against Calicia's throat a little harder to emphasize the point, drawing a thin trickle of blood. Calicia's terrified eyes met Frank's green eyes that blazed with fury. Before anyone could speak, Frank moved in a blur of speed, grabbing Columbia's arms and pinning them to the wall. Calicia crumpled to the floor and scrambled to the other side of the room on hands and knees. Frank grabbed the knife from Columbia and held it to her throat.

"You have pushed me to this point, Columbia." Frank hissed. "I told you I will _never _love you. I told you that I _hate _people trying to control me. But as usual, you didn't listen. And now here we are." Columbia's face had paled significantly. She struggled a bit, but stopped when Frank, who held both of her wrists in his left hand against the wall over her head, squeezed her wrists tighter until she cried out.

"Now. I'm going to give you one chance, Columbia, so listen carefully. Get out of my sight and this castle. I never want to see you or hear you again."

"But Frankie..."

"Don't refuse my generosity, Columbia. I should kill you for this little stunt. But for the moment, I'm feeling nice." Frank spat the last word into Columbia's face. "So I recommend you leave quietly, before I change my mind." With that, Frank lowered the knife and released Columbia's wrists. Columbia looked up into Frank's eyes and was met with nothing but hatred. She burst out crying and ran from the dining room.

"Magenta." Frank said, still facing the wall. "Go and make sure she leaves."

"Yes, master." Magenta whispered as she left the room. Without being told, Riff Raff left after his sister. Frank and Calicia were alone, Frank still facing the wall, Calicia standing behind the chair Frank had been occupying throughout dinner. Silence fell over the room. When she could find her voice, Calicia spoke.

"Frank?"

"Leave, Calicia." Frank replied quietly. Legs trembling from adrenaline, Calicia slowly left the room. Frank sighed as heard her shut the door, then turned to face the table. Dinner had been ruined. And Calicia's life had hung in the balance. He hated Columbia for what she had done. This was betrayal. And he didn't tolerate betrayal. With a scream of primal rage, Frank flipped the dining room table over, sending food and dishes crashing to the floor.


	8. Frank On The War Path

**Chapter Eight - Frank On The War Path**

After making a mess of the dining room, Frank stormed out and up to his lab. He was still furious with Columbia. How dare she pull a stunt like that! Frank's temper flared again just thinking about it. He was seeing red by the time he walked into his bedroom and found Rocky already naked and in his bed.

"Not now, Rocky." Frank growled.

"Ok. Later then?" Rocky asked, grabbing his robe from the floor.

"Doubtful." Rocky didn't say another word and left his master and lover to his thoughts. The bedroom door was barely closed when Frank had his mind made up. Columbia needed to pay for what she had done. Just letting her walk out wasn't going to cut it. She had threatened Calicia's life. That was inexcusable. Mind made up, Frank threw open his bedroom door and stalked off into the castle looking for Columbia.

In her room, Columbia was trying to make all of her worldly goods fit into one trunk while Magenta supervised from the bed.

"I can't believe you did that, Columbia. What were you thinking!"

"I was thinkin' I want that bitch dead! And I still do!" Columbia was crying as she padded barefoot around the room packing, makeup running in black streaks down her face. "She's costin' me everything!"

"No, _you _are costing you everything," Magenta pointed out. "If you had just stayed quiet and accepted the fact that the master would never love you and that Calicia now shares his bed, you wouldn't be in this situation." Columbia shot Magenta a murderous look, which Magenta promptly ignored.

"You're lucky he didn't just take that knife from you and kill you right then and there." Magenta went on. "You remember what happened to..."

"YES! I'm perfectly aware what happened to Eddie, Magenta! Why would you even bring that up!"

"Because the master can still change his mind and kill you. He has every right to."

"Y'know, Genta? If you can't be helpful then LEAVE! I don't wanna deal with you right now." Magenta shrugged at Columbia's outburst, stood from the bed, and left the room. On her way back to her room, Magenta passed Frank, who was carrying a razor sharp battle ax and a wicked gleam in his eyes. Magenta knew what was coming. Frank opened Columbia's door and shut it again without a word to his maid. Magenta didn't need to stick around to know what was going on. She heard Columbia greet Frank sweetly, then heard her screams as she realized what was in Frank's hand. The screams were cut short by a thump, then a couple more thumps, then silence. Magenta stayed rooted to the spot in the hall, waiting for her master to appear. She didn't have to wait long before Frank stepped out of the bedroom. He was splattered in blood and his ax was dripping onto the wood floor. He handed the ax to Magenta, then spoke calmly.

"Magenta. You and Riff Raff need to clean that room. It's filthy. I'm going to shower and change, then I need to see if Calicia is alright." Without waiting for a reply, Frank moved around Magenta and headed back to his lab.

* * *

_**A/N: **__I swear, these chapters are longer when I write them out in my notebook! Lol. Anyway...as if you didn't see that coming...hope you enjoyed! Please review :)_


	9. Frank Does Care

_**A/N: **__Wow, I honestly never expected to get such amazing reviews on this story. I think this is the most positive response I've gotten to any story I've ever posted on here. Thank you all so much for your continued support of this fic. It really means a lot to me and gives me the desire to keep it going. Don't worry, we're not even close to done yet! Though, this chapter might get a little fuzzy, so if you don't like the fuzz, you'll have to wait for the next chapter! Don't hate me!_

_Please read and review if you enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Nine - Frank Does Care**

Fresh from his shower and dressed in a fresh corset, panties, and fishnets, Frank made his way to Calicia's art studio. When he didn't find her there, he went on to her bedroom. The door was shut when he arrived and he knocked gently.

"Who...who is it?" came the nervous answer.

"It's me, Calicia." There was movement behind the door, then it opened just a crack. Calicia saw that it was indeed Frank and that he was alone. Slowly, she opened the door further and let him in. Frank entered the room and Calicia shut the door, locking it as she did, then went to her bed and crawled in. She had changed out of her dinner attire and into an Aerosmith t-shirt and long black cotton sleep pants. In her arms, she clutched a white teddy bear whose eyes had been colored around with a black marker to resemble Alice Cooper's makeup and it wore a little white t-shirt that said "Alice Cooper" on the front with a black spider printed underneath.

Frank sat on the edge of the bed and studied his young lover. She was visibly still shaken from the events at dinner.

"Frank?" Calicia asked in a small voice.

"Yes my sweet?"

"I know it's not really in your nature...but...could you...maybe..." Calicia couldn't finish the sentence before Frank crawled up into the bed and took her into his arms. Calicia began to tremble, fighting back tears, and Frank held her tighter.

"I'm sorry, Frank. I'm not usually this emotional in front of people..."

"Don't apologize," Frank interrupted. "What you dealt with tonight was terrifying and never should have happened. Columbia betrayed me tonight." Frank's body tensed at the memory and Calicia felt it against her back as she lay against his chest.

"What happened to Columbia?"

"You don't have to worry about her, my sweet."

"You killed her didn't you." It wasn't a question. Frank didn't answer right away and Calicia took his silence as a yes.

"I can't say she didn't deserve it, Frank."

"She betrayed me. Simple as that. I don't tolerate betrayal." The room fell silent again and Calicia adjusted so her head was against Frank's tan chest. She could hear his heart slamming into his ribs, the adrenaline clearly still screaming through his veins, though his face didn't betray any such feelings.

"So...what happens now?"

"Well, if you don't want to stay, I can hardly blame you. But I do promise if you stay, I won't ever let anything like that happen to you again."

"I don't want to leave you, Frank." Frank smiled to himself as he kissed the top of Calicia's head.

"Honestly, I don't want you to leave me either."

"Really?" That's when Frank caught what he said and realized he had accidentally let his feelings be known.

"Well...yeah. I mean...if you left, I would have to go and find another woman to share my bed..." Frank quickly recovered himself, putting his usual could care less attitude back in place.

"And wouldn't that just be awful." Calicia replied, smiling up at Frank.

"Oh, it would be. I would actually have to leave the castle."

"You poor thing." Calicia said mockingly, earning her a poke in the ribs from a blood red painted fingernail.

"I knew it. You do care about me." Calicia said with satisfaction.

"Let's not get carried away. I don't have feelings towards my lovers."

"Who are you trying to convince, Frank. Me or you." When she realized he had nothing to say in response, Calicia rolled over onto her stomach and kissed her eccentric lover on the lips.

"Well...feelings or no, I could use the company tonight, so could you stay with me?" Frank's eyes sparkled with a mischievous glow.

"Oh, I can do more than that, my sweet."

* * *

_**A/N: **__Yes, two in one post! Lol. In the event anyone was wondering, the teddy bear I described is one I actually own. He sits on my desk at my office. Got him at my first Alice Cooper concert in 2011 at Hard Rock Orlando ^-^_


	10. Daddy's Here

_**A/N: **__First off, I'd like to thank mrsgoblinqueen97 for her lovely review of this fic. Your kind words made me hurry up and finish scribbling out this next chapter in my notebook so I could get it out to you wonderful Rocky Horror fans!_

_Though I must warn you...violence, drama, and a little fuzziness ahead. But mostly violence. Yay violence! Lol. I rated this thing Mature for a reason! Enjoy my lovelies!_

* * *

**Chapter Ten - Daddy's Here**

The months rolled on without much excitement. Calicia's 20th birthday came in June and Frank threw her an extravagant party at the castle, inviting dozens of people who showered her with gifts. But there wasn't a gift among them that could match what Frank gave her. Seated in the elaborate chair in Frank's ballroom, Calicia opened the small box her lover had presented her and revealed a 3 carat ruby cut in a pear shape, surrounded by flawless diamonds on a platinum chain. Calicia squealed in delight as Frank deftly clasped the necklace around her throat to applause from the crowd. Frank's affection for his lady love had been growing ever more apparent the longer it had been since Columbia's untimely demise, and the necklace further proved that. It was the first time anyone had seen Frank actually show real affection for anyone. Truth be told, Frank was feeling emotions he'd never felt before. It wasn't quite love, but it was the closest he'd ever come, and try as he might to get the feelings to go away, every time he was near Calicia it was a losing battle.

Mid way through July found Calicia out in the front gardens of the castle taking pictures of the flowers. The roses Frank had planted for her were in full bloom. She hadn't been outside more than 10 minutes when she heard tires on the gravel driveway. And that's when she saw the one vehicle she had prayed to never see again. Her father's white Chevrolet S10 pickup truck. Her heart literally stopped for two beats before hammering against her rib cage. How had he found her? And what could he possibly want?

Calicia was just a few feet from the front door of the castle. She could easily make it inside before her father even got out of the truck. But she stood and watched as the driver door opened and her father stepped out. Even from the distance she was from him, Calicia could see the scar from where her switchblade had made contact with his cheek almost a year earlier.

"Cali!" Calicia's father closed the truck door and took a few steps towards his daughter.

"That's close enough, Jonathan," Calicia said icily. Her father stopped dead in his tracks. His own daughter had just addressed him by his first name. Not dad. Not daddy. Jonathan.

"What are you doing here." Calicia demanded, not moving from her spot.

"I've been looking for you ever since you ran away, Cali. I've come to take you home." Jonathan began moving up the driveway again.

"I said that's close enough!" Jonathan stopped again. "And don't you EVER call me Cali again. My name is Calicia." Calicia's hand went to her back pocket where her trusted switchblade sat, ready to be used at a moment's notice. "Now, you better not take another step towards me unless you want a repeat of last time I saw you."

"Calicia, don't be ridiculous. You're coming home."

"Like hell I am! I told you before, I'm done with you and your abuse! I'm 20 years old for fuck's sake. I don't need you." At that exact moment, the front door of the castle opened and Frank stepped outside, dressed as he always was in a black corset, fishnets, and stilettos.

"Calicia? What on earth is going on out here?" Before Calicia could reply, Jonathan opened the truck door, reached between the seats, and drew out his Baretta PX4 Storm 9mm. Within seconds, the red dot from the laser sight was trained on Frank's heart.

"Who the fuck is this freak?!" Jonathan yelled.

"Put the gun down, Jonathan! He doesn't concern you!" Calicia yelled back.

"Like hell! What has he done to you?! Has he touched you?"

"What I do with Frank is none of your concern. Now drop the damn gun." Since Jonathan had drawn the gun, Calicia had been slowly inching closer to him. She was in striking distance. If she lunged, she could knock the gun from her father's hand.

"Frank, go inside." Calicia barked, not taking her eyes from her father's loaded gun.

"Move and I'll blow your brains out!" Jonathan roared.

"Calicia, who is this man?" Frank asked calmly, as if there wasn't a crazed gunman in his driveway threatening his life.

"I'm her father." Jonathan answered before Calicia got the chance.

"Oh. So _you're _the abusive bastard that did those horrible things to my Calicia." Frank said, voice sharp as the knife in his lover's back pocket.

"Frank! Not helping!" Calicia yelled.

"_Your_ Calicia?" A wicked smile spread across Jonathan Vigna's face. "Lookie here, honey. The freak has feelings for you. Shame he'll never get the chance to act out his sick fantasies on my little girl..."

In one movement, Calicia lunged at her father just as he pulled the trigger. Her body slammed into his, knocking the gun free and him to the ground all at once. Pinning her father to the ground, Calicia looked back over her shoulder to see Frank stagger down the stairs, then collapse to the ground, blood welling up from a wound in his stomach. With an inhuman scream tearing itself from her throat, Calicia whipped the knife from her back pocket, flicked the blade into view, and held it's sharp edge to her father's exposed throat.

_"HOW COULD YOU! YOU ALWAYS DESTROY EVERYTHING! I LOVED HIM!" _

"Calicia..." Frank's weak voice called to her.

"Frank!" Calicia's voice broke as she cried his name and looked back at him. He was on his side, bleeding out into the grass, eyes full of pain and terror locked with hers, hand outstretched. A fresh wave of rage exploded through Calicia's body and she turned back to her father.

"You never loved me. I was nothing to you! So I left. I left and I found Frank. I have _never_ known the kindness that he has shown me since I first arrived here from anyone else, least of all you. And you think you can take that away from me? Not on your worthless life." And with one fluid sweep of her hand, Calicia slit her father's throat from ear to ear. A rush of heat swept over her hands and wrists as her father's blood drained rapidly from his body. She was completely numb and had momentarily forgotten about her lover. She faintly heard her name being called and slowly turned her head back toward the castle. Riff Raff had Frank's upper body in his lap and was applying pressure to the gunshot wound in his master's stomach. Magenta seemed to be yelling something at her, but she was still coming out of shock, so she couldn't make out any words. Then, the sound caught up to her and slammed into her like a freight train.

"CALICIA! We need to get the master up to the lab!" Wiping her bloody hands as clean as she could on her jeans, Calicia got to her feet and raced to her lover's side. Riff was already lifting the unconscious Frank into his arms and heading quickly to the castle door.

Up in the lab, Magenta and Riff Raff raced back and forth, trying to patch up the hole in Frank's stomach as he lay dead to the world on the operating table. Calicia stayed by Frank's side, hand firmly holding his. Riff and Magenta were talking to her about Frank's injury but she only caught bits and pieces of what they said.

_Good thing the bullet went all the way through...missed vital organs...didn't lose too much blood...should pull through..._

After an hour of work, Riff Raff stitched his master up and wrapped bandages around his mid section, then left for a smoke. Calicia never left Frank's side. Even when Riff came back and moved Frank to his bed, she stayed with him. She curled up in bed with him, taking care to give him space so she wouldn't aggravate his injury, never letting go of his hand.

A few hours later, Calicia woke up to Frank moving around in the bed.

"Frank, don't move around. You might rip the stitches." Calicia cautioned, putting a hand on his tan chest to keep him from sitting up.

"Calicia? What...where is your father?"

"You don't need to worry about him. He won't bother us ever again." Frank turned his head and met his lover's steady gaze. She didn't need to say a word. He could read it in her eyes.

"Come closer, Cali. I don't like you so far away." Calicia looked hesitantly at the bandages wrapped around her lover's stomach.

"You won't break me, my lovely. Come here." Calicia scooted closer to Frank and put her arm across his chest. They lay together in silence for a few minutes, then Frank spoke.

"I heard you tell your father you love me. Did you mean that?"

"I did. I do love you, Frank. I know I'm not supposed to, but I've fallen in love with you. But I understand if you don't feel the same. I don't expect you to."

"But that's just it, Cali." Frank replied, putting a hand under Calicia's chin and raising her face to his. "I do love you."


	11. Paging Dr Riff Raff!

**_A/N: _**_Ahhhhh the feels from the end of that last chapter! My attempt at making Frank a bit of a romantic without turning him into a fluffy bunny. Though, as my wonderful reviewer (and new friend) mrsgoblinqueen97 so wonderfully pointed out, fluffy bunny Frankie can be a good thing *giggles hysterically imagining Frank in a bunny suit* I think if Frank ever read that comment, he would do me in like he did Columbia. I regret nothing!_

_Anyways, pressing on! This fic is sadly coming to a close very soon and I hope I don't get an onslaught of hate mail when it's over because as much as I love Calicia and of course my dear Frankie, this particular story is just about done. But until we get to the end, on with the show! More fluffy bunny Frankie ahead! At least for a bit xD_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven - Paging Dr. Riff Raff!**

****"You...what?" Calicia was in shock. Had she heard right? Did Frank really just say that he loved her? Calicia just stared at Frank, not sure what else to say.

"I said I love you, Calicia. I didn't want to admit it. I didn't want to chase you from my bed in the event you didn't feel the same way. Especially when we have always said we wouldn't involve feelings into things. So I tried to ignore the growing feelings I was having for you." Tears began to fall from Calicia's eyes and a smile spread across her face.

"I love you, Frank N Furter. Gods I love you more than you could imagine." Calicia leaned over and captured her lover's lips with her own. Their passion grew quickly as the lovers were finally able to bask in each other's true feelings. Frank's hands flew to Calicia's t-shirt and yanked it over her head, revealing the black and green lace bra she wore underneath. Calicia leaned forward and kissed Frank hungrily while Frank worked the bra off of his lover's body until he had nothing between his nimble fingers and her skin.

"I want you, Calicia." Frank whispered. "Give me what I want."

"My love, you're still recovering. We have to wait until you're well."

"Mmm I'll be fine my angel. You can't hurt me." Frank kissed Calicia again, fingers caressing her breasts. Calicia leaned down, deepening the kiss. She was moving her hands down towards the sheets that lay across Frank's hips when suddenly, he inhaled sharply and pushed her away.

"Frank? What's wrong?" Frank doubled over in pain, hand at his stomach. When he pulled his hand away again, it came away bloody. The stitches in his stomach had broken. Calicia jumped out of bed and grabbed Frank's robe off of the hook on the back of the bedroom door.

"I'm getting Riff Raff. Don't move!" Without waiting for his reply, Calicia raced out of the bedroom, out of the lab, and into the rest of the castle, calling frantically for Riff Raff as she went. The blonde haired man came around a corner and was nearly run over by the hysterical Calicia.

"Mistress Calicia? Why are you so out of breath?" Calicia leaned against a wall for a moment, catching her breath until she could speak again.

"Frank's stitches broke! He's bleeding again." Riff Raff hurried past Calicia, calling for his sister as he went. The trio arrived back in Frank's bedroom and found Frank sitting up, blood soaking the bandages.

"Master, I need you to lie back down." Riff Raff instructed, walking straight to the bed, fresh bandages, a needle, and surgical thread in hand. Magenta followed with a bottle of Frank's favorite rum, which Frank snatched and began drinking from as Riff Raff removed the bloody bandages. Sure enough, the stitches had broken and the wound reopened. Magenta passed a cloth covered in alcohol over the wound, causing Frank to curse her through the nine circles of Hell and back, in order. Calicia took hold of Frank's free hand and held it tight.

"Calicia." Frank said through gritted teeth. "You don't need to be here for this."

"The hell I don't." Calicia shot back. "I'm not leaving your side over a little blood." Frank tore his eyes from Riff Raff, who had begun to re-stitch the wound closed, and locked eyes with Calicia.

"I truly have an angel with me tonight." Calicia smiled at Frank's words and squeezed his hand again as Riff continued his work. When he was finally done, the bottle of rum was just about empty and Frank was fighting to stay awake.

"Well, those should hold this time. But if he moves too much, they could break again." Riff said to Calicia once he had fresh bandages wrapped around Frank's mid section again. "Try to keep him still, Mistress Calicia."

"I will, Riff Raff." Calicia replied with a nod. As Riff Raff and Magenta left the bedroom, Calicia took the mostly empty bottle from Frank's hand, took one look at what was left, and finished it off in one swig. She was about to head to her own bedroom when a slurred voice called after her from the bed.

"Cali...don' leave. I wan' you t' stay wif me..." Calicia shook her head at the inebriated man in the bed, then took off her jeans and climbed into bed.

"Alright, Frank. I'll stay. But go to sleep. You need your rest." Frank mumbled something inaudible before rolling over and burring his face in Calicia's neck. With a sigh, Calicia kissed Frank on the top of the head and drifted off to sleep herself.

The next morning, Calicia woke up right where she had fallen asleep. She rolled over to check on her lover and found him dripping with sweat. She felt his forehead and found it hot to the touch. He was burning up with a fever. Alarmed at the turn on Frank's health, Calicia scrambled out of bed, threw Frank's robe on once again, and raced into his bathroom to get a wash rag cool enough to put on his forehead. As she returned to Frank's side, Frank began to wake up.

"Calicia? Why is it so cold in here?"

"It's not, Frankie. You're burning up with a fever." Calicia put the damp cloth on Frank's forehead, then looked down at the bandages around his stomach. They were discolored, though not with blood, which made Calicia's heart speed up.

"Frank, sweetie, I need to take those bandages off. Can you sit up for me?" Frank nodded and slowly did as he was asked. Calicia carefully unwrapped the bandages and confirmed her suspicions. The wound had become infected. Badly. The discoloration and swelling proved that easily enough.

"Oh gods..." Calicia said, covering her mouth with the back of her hand.

"What's wrong, my love?" Frank asked weakly.

"You have an infection. That's what's giving you this fever. I need to get Riff Raff. Maybe he and I can go into town and get something to fix this."

"There's nothing that can fix this unless Riff Raff brought medicine from Transylvania." Frank replied. "Human medicine won't work on me." That's when Calicia remembered her lover was from another planet. It was hard to remember when everything about him screamed eccentric human, not space alien. And of course the thought of medicine not working on him had never entered her mind.

"Then I have to go see if he has anything. This is serious, Frank. I can't lose you."

"Go and hurry back, my love." Calicia dressed faster than she ever had in her life and ran once again from her lover's room, praying either Magenta or Riff Raff had something to cure Frank.


	12. You Saved Me

_**A/N: **__Well, we're here. We're actually at the end. And what a ride it's been. First and foremost, I want to give a shout out to all of my amazing reviewers who have stuck with this story from the start and who have supported it all the way up to now. I know I've said it a bunch, but I'm saying it one more time...I have never gotten such amazing feedback on any fic I have posted on here and I've been off and on here since about 2004 or 2005. So that is really saying something._

_And now, for the big warning. This is the end, folks. And it is an emotional nightmare. It literally took everything out of me when I finished writing it out in my notebook. I had to actually step away from my desk and take a few deep breaths. There's a good chance some of you may come after me with pitchforks for real this time. _

_As always, this fic is rated M for a reason. Never has that been more true than here in this last chapter. You have been warned. Turn back now and envision your own ending if you don't want to dive into the insanity that is this final chapter. There will be blood, there will be drama, but there will also be some fuzzy moments. But this is it._

_Tim Curry and Richard O'Brien (to whom I owe everything for creating these characters with the exception of Calicia and bringing them to life)...forgive me for what is about to transpire here..._

* * *

**Chapter Twelve - You Saved Me**

****Calicia raced through the castle, calling for Riff Raff and Magenta as she went. She found Magenta first, coming out of the kitchen.

"Magenta! Thank the gods!" Calicia exclaimed, throwing her arms around the maid.

"Calicia? What's wrong? Is it the master?" Calicia nodded, still too out of breath to form a complete sentence. Magenta grabbed Calicia's shoulders firmly and locked eyes with her.

"Calicia. Breathe and relax. I need to be able to understand you." Calicia nodded again, took several deep breaths, then finally found her voice.

"The wound. It's infected. And Frank said that only medicine from Transylvania will save him. So I came looking for you and Riff to see if either of you had anything that might be able to fix this." Magenta's eyes widened as Calicia spoke, then she said something in a language Calicia didn't understand, but she understood the tone. Magenta grabbed Calicia by the wrist and took off in the direction of her bedroom. She threw open the door, then released Calicia as she began rooting through an old wooden trunk at the foot of her bed.

"Where is it...where is it..." Magenta muttered, throwing shoes, books, and clothes everywhere. Finally, with a triumphant cry, Magenta produced a small bag from which she drew a glass vial filled with a blue liquid and a syringe.

"This will get rid of the infection." Magenta said to Calicia. "But we need to hurry." The two women raced out of the bedroom and back to the lab, all the while Magenta was wondering where her brother was. She didn't have to wonder long. When she and Calicia reached Frank's bedroom, they discovered Riff Raff already there, syringe in hand.

"Riff Raff! What are you doing?!" Magenta screamed, a look of terror on her face as she eyed the deep green liquid in the syringe. Calicia looked at Frank, barely conscious in his bed, his pallor a sickly pale color.

"Magenta...what's wrong." Calicia asked slowly, not taking her eyes from her beloved, who's eyes had opened upon hearing her voice.

"It's poison!" Magenta cried.

"What?! No!" Calicia screamed, lunging for Riff Raff. She didn't get far before Magenta's arms wrapped around her middle and held her back.

"Magenta! Let me go!" Calicia struggled to no avail. Still struggling, she turned her attentions back to Riff Raff.

"Riff Raff! Why are you doing this!"

"Because! I'm sick of being the servant! I'm sick of always having to be at his beck and call! Now I have the power over him!" Riff Raff screamed, the needle inches from Frank's neck.

"Riff. You don't have to do this." Calicia said quietly, tears falling from her eyes. "We can fix this. You'll see. Once Magenta gives Frank the medicine..."

"NO! Not this time!" In a blur, the needle was in Frank's neck and Riff had pushed the plunger down on the syringe, emptying the contents into Frank's bloodstream. At that exact moment, Calicia broke free of Magenta's arms and flew at Riff Raff. Her switchblade was in her hand, she didn't remember pulling it from her pocket, the blade flashing in the sunlight streaming in through the window.

Her first blow hit Riff Raff on the left arm that he was using to try and fend off the knife. In a blind fury, Calicia swung again, this time slicing across Riff's chest. Blood flowed from the two wounds onto the floor and splattered onto the walls as Riff Raff tried to escape and Calicia swung her knife again. The third swing connected with this left cheek. Calicia kept going after him, swinging the knife again and again as she moved. With his back finally against the wall and covered in his own blood, Riff Raff looked into Calicia's burning eyes as she delivered the final blow. A stab directly into his chest cavity that pierced his heart. When Calicia yanked the knife free from his chest, Riff Raff collapsed to the flood, blood soaking into the wood.

Magenta was still standing at the foot of Frank's bed, only now, she was screaming. Calicia slowly turned to face her, clothes and face covered in Riff Raff's blood, a murderous look in her eyes.

"What are you screaming for, Magenta?" Calicia asked coolly. "Mourning your brother? Or afraid you're about to get the same." Magenta silenced her screams but her breath came short and quick.

"I could have stopped him, you know." Calicia went on as she walked towards Magenta. "But you held me back. You let him kill my love. Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you now."

"Calicia?" A weak voice called out. Momentarily, Calicia forgot Magenta and turned quickly on her heel to face the bed. Frank's eyes were barely open, his hand trembling as he reached out to her.

"Frank." Calicia breathed, taking the three strides to his side. By all accounts, he should have been dead. But he was fighting so hard to stay alive. Calicia could see it in his eyes that he couldn't fight much longer, the poison doing it's job. Calicia reached out and took her lover's hand and sat on the edge of the bed.

"No more death. Please, my love. There has been too much blood spilled in this castle." Frank begged.

"My love," Calicia cooed, brushing a hand down Frank's cheek. "They betrayed you. Just as Columbia did. I could have saved you, but Magenta stopped me. She must be held responsible, just as Riff Raff was for poisoning you."

"But you already saved me." Frank replied, inhaling sharply in pain. "You saved me from myself. From the depression that had been eating at my soul for years. From the loneliness I felt. You have shown me love, kindness. You are my saving grace."

"No, Frank. You are the one who saved me. I had nowhere to go. You took me in. Rescued me from the cold and from a man who wanted nothing more than to hurt me until I died. I would have frozen out there if it hadn't been for you." Tears were falling from Calicia's eyes onto Frank's bare chest as she watched the life slowly leaving her beloved's eyes. Frank took a ragged breath, eyes fluttering closed.

"Frank? Please don't leave me. Please. I need you. Don't go." Calicia whispered.

"I'll always be with you, my love." Frank whispered back, taking one last look up at his angel's face. Never breaking his gaze from Calicia's, Frank took one last breath, and the light faded completely from his eyes. Dr Frank N Furter was gone.

Calicia screamed. A long, mournful, inhuman scream. Her heart felt like it had literally been ripped from her chest. She fell forward, face landing on Frank's bare shoulder, and sobbed. Heartbroken and not caring about anything else in the world, Calicia stayed in her lover's bed, crying, until she heard movement. It was Magenta. She had crossed the room to her brother's body and was silently weeping. Slipping at last from the bed, Calicia trudged over to Magenta, her bloody knife held at her side.

"You miss him, don't you Magenta." Calicia said in a monotone voice. Magenta nodded.

"You know, you and the master were meant for each other." Magenta choked out, glaring up at Calicia with hatred. "Cold blooded, heartless killers who show no mercy." Calicia shook her head.

"Magenta. There is always room for mercy when it is earned. But the events that transpired while I have been here were unforgivable. As Frank said himself, betrayal is not tolerated. It is a lesson that is learned the hard way by some. Columbia and Riff Raff both got what they deserved for what they did. And now, it's time for you to pay the piper as well." Before Magenta could move, Calicia had grabbed her by her red hair, yanked her head back, and slit her throat. She let the body drop down next to Riff Raff's, the new blood mixing with the older. Turning back to the bed, Calicia let the knife finally fall from her hand and clatter to the floor. She climbed into bed and draped a blood covered arm over her dead lover's chest.

"I'll always love you, Frank N Furter." Calicia whispered. Then, she closed her eyes and fell asleep, blood dripping from the walls and soaking into the wood and stone of the castle that now served as her beloved Frank's tomb.


End file.
